kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takatora Kureshima
is . He is Mitsuzane Kureshima's older brother, who is a project leader in the Research and Development branch the Yggdrasill Corporation owned by his father. Character History Origin At some point prior to the beginning of the story, he discovered the Melon Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver, enabling him to transform into Zangetsu. Helheim Forest Investigation Takatora was first seen as Zangetsu, rescuing his men from the a bunch of Elementary Inves during their investigation in the Helheim Forest. He later appears in his normal identity in a company limo watching the broadcast about Armored Rider Gaim before taking out his Melon Lockseed while issuing the order to investigate Helheim Forest. Attack On Gaim He later appeared again in the forest by attacking Armored Rider Gaim in a show of brutality, convincing Gaim of the true terror of the Armored Rider battles and mocking him by telling him that his naïve nature is his weakness. Personality He is a ruthless realist, he still loves his family and spoils his younger brother. He attacked Gaim brutally despite Kota having no intention to fight him to make his point, that the power given by the Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver is no game, letting Kota go after clearly being the winner. Arms Kamen Rider Zangetsu's forms are called . - Melon= Melon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu's default lime green form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Melon Defender. This form debuts in episode 2. - Fourze= Fourze Arms is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Rocket Module. }} - Shin Zangetsu= }} }} Equipment *Sengoku Driver - Primary Transformation Device *Genesis Driver - Secondary Transformation Device *Musou Saber - Primary sword/gun weapon after transforming with the Sengoku Driver *Sonic Arrow - Secondary bow and arrow weapon after transforming with the Genesis Driver *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon **Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 2 - Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 4 - Birth! The Third Grape Rider **Episode 5 - Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kakashi in Garo: Soukoku no Maryu. As Kamen Rider Zangetsu, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix and White Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard.Uchusen, Vol. 142 Notes *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, has referred to Zangetsu as the "Ouja" of this series, possibly referring to his status as either a counterpart to the main Rider, Ouja's homicidal tendencies, or both. *Kamen Rider Zangetsu bears a passing resemblence to the Perfect Form of N-Daguva-Zeba in Kamen Rider Kuuga, being predominantly white with large, gold crown-like horns on his head and bulky armor across his shoulders and chest. *Like the original Kamen Rider G3/Makoto Hikawa, Zangetsu gets two different transformation devices. *Takatora's Rider alias is also the name of the main character's blade in the long running anime/manga series Bleach. *Takatora having the Fourze Lockseed for the Movie War film is a sense of irony, as the Rider the Lockseed represents is almost the exact opposite of Takatora in terms of personality. *Zangetsu Melon Arms' transformation sound "Tenka Gomen" (天下御免, "Authorized by Divine Providence") is also the final line of the ' roll call phrase. References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Relatives